Kaguya Madoka
Kaguya Madoka (香久矢 まどか) is one of the four main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. thumbMadoka's alter ego is Cure Selene (キュアセレーネ) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her catchphrase is "Good day"(「ごきげんよう」''"Gokigen'yō"). Appearance As a civilian, Madoka has long purple hair with dark magenta ribbons on each side of her head and blue eyes. Stray strands hang from each side of her face. She wears an indigo dress with thin white vertical stripes accented with a dark purple belt with a golden crescent moon-shaped buckle. On the top of her neck is another dark magenta ribbon accented with a golden brooch that resembles the belt buckle. She wears a pale blue long-sleeved blouse under the dress with dark purple bands around the wrists. She also wears dark gray shoes with gray socks. As Cure Selene, her hair becomes longer, slightly wavier, and becomes a lilac color. She also has several stray strands of hair. Her headpiece is a frilly white headband with a purple bow on each side. The purple bow on the left side has a gold moon and a small white star on it. She also has gold bands in her hair and wears gold crescent moon earrings. She wears a frilly purple choker with a little blue flower in the center. Her top is purple with frilly white trim where her Star Color Pendant is and blue trim around her poofy white sleeves. There is also a white star in the middle of her top. Her skirt has multiple layers in it as well as a blue-purple bow on the back. The top layer is white and frilly, the second layer is purple with a cyan trim as well as gold stars hanging off the ends, and then a frilly purple later and a translucent cyan layer. Her wrist warmers are mostly white with a blue trim and are frilly at the ends. She wears white boots with purple tips, and blue flowers with purple trim at the top. Personality Madoka is a third year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town". Relationships Etymology '''Kaguya' (香久矢?) - Ka (香?) comes from the kanji, 香り, which means "fragrance" [1], Gu (久?) means "eternity" or "forever" [2], while Ya (矢?) means "arrow"[3] which eludes to Madoka's great skill at archery. Madoka (まどか?) - When written with the kanji, 円, it can mean "yen" or "round"[4], with the latter eluding to Madoka's theme as Cure Selene, as the moon is often round. Cure Selene is a noun and means "the Greek goddess of the moon"[5]. Songs Madoka's voice actor, Komatsu Mikako has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Naruse Eimi, who voices Hoshina Hikaru, Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, and Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena. Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Kohara Konomi and Yasuno Kiyono) Trivia *Madoka's birthday is on November 23rd, making her star sign Sagittarius. Same to Other Cureshttps://hall-of-pretty-cure.fandom.com/th/wiki/Yukishiro_Honoka?action=edit&section=8 Misumi Nagisahttps://hall-of-pretty-cure.fandom.com/th/wiki/Yukishiro_Honoka?action=edit&section=9 *Real name has 3 syllables. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. หมวดหมู่:Purple Cures หมวดหมู่:Hall of Pretty Cure Wiki หมวดหมู่:Cures